


Restricted

by puzzleden



Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [5]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bondage, Chains, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden
Summary: Emmy sets up yet another surprise that’s sure to leave Layton feeling trapped and aroused.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Restricted

**Author's Note:**

> Another upload from Tumblr for archival purposes!

Laying about in bed all day was not quite what a gentleman would do, but it always relaxed Hershel. A good book to read, comfortable reading spot, and a nice view of the city from inside was the recipe for a wonderful day off. Or so he would say. He was quite caught up for the moment with little he could do.

The man sighed as he tried to stretch his arms in vain. Both were cuffed and chained to each bed post. His back was stiff, his arms were stiff, he grew stiff. Even worse, his feet were also chained down, leaving the man to lie on his comfortable bed… in an uncomfortable position. He knew very well who was behind his capture. He heard her giggling from the other room.

Sleeping in one’s own room shouldn’t allow for such devious acts. Yet somehow… he didn’t mind it at all; not that he’ll admit it aloud. The mere thought lit his core aflame, causing his arousal to show. He cursed himself. This was exactly what she wanted: him lying on his bed, trapped and nearly exposed. Oh, how she will have her fun soon enough.

_Click, click, click, click…_

He counted the footfalls of heels hitting against the wood paneling of his floor. It was agonizingly slow to him. Alluring images of ribbons and lace ran through his mind. He knew she was going to be dressed similarly to a lingerie model. He remembered sometime earlier she mentioned about shopping for new clothes. She even winked and gave him a smile that sent shivers down his spine. Wasn’t that the biggest hint of future incident?

A figure soon loomed over him, admiring her handiwork. “My, my, Professor. I haven’t done a thing yet, and here you are…awake.”

Once he looked up, he saw traces of black that emphasized her fit, curvaceous frame. Along with floral designs, delicate ribbons decorated her underwear. He felt his heart stop shortly after one look. When her hand snaked into his briefs, he throbbed in response. Layton couldn’t look in her eyes in such a state. He looked away in defiance to mask away his true feelings.

“You’re looking pretty uncomfortable. Here, let me help you out of that.”

Soon his briefs joined the shackles around his ankles. His member stood, as if to greet her. And she greeted back, with a light kiss on the tip. It glowed an angry red, slowly spilling away clear viscous fluids. The man shuddered upon the sight and shifted his hips in place. He felt his composure slipping away from him.

She cooed and began crawling on top of him. Upon straddling his hips, she allowed his erection to prod against her stomach. He hissed shortly after being graced with precious skin. Emmy chortled and lightly rubbed her hips against his. Soft gasps emitted from his lips.

This was bound to be an interesting evening.


End file.
